Ours is not the Fury
by Matthewstaffordfan17
Summary: A parody/comedy in which all your favorite ASOIAF characters become boarding school high school students. It is based around Stafford Baratheon, son of King Robert of the modern day United Kingdom of Westeros and Essos, and his life in the prestigious Citadel High School. Along the way he has to deal with school problems, and worse, the Targaryens. (Modern AU)


**A/N: Alright, as some of you know, I am MatthewStaffordLionsfan17, writer of the on-going fanfiction Ours is the Fury, and also writer of the on hiatus Fade to Black Series. This is my solo side project, Ours is not the Fury, a parody/comedy of Ours is the Fury, in which all the ASOIAF characters become high school students including the OCs Odyn Sand and Stafford Baratheon. If you want to meet the characters in an non AU fashion, please check out Ours is the Fury. Anyway, for those who wish to see the AU, it is a comedy and parody, so some characters may act differently, but for the most part they should have (roughly) the same personality as the characters in the books. If anyone wants to suggest anything in the reviews as this is my first AU, please feel free to do so. Anyway this is my first crack at it, the next one will come Saturday or Sunday. This is only a side project to do to spice things up with my main project, which is Ours is the Fury, which gets updates 3-4 times a week (usually). Ages have also been adjusted to make these scenarios possible. The changes are as follows: Loras(from 15 to 18), Arianne (21 to 19), Asha (22 to 19), Shireen (about 9 to 12), Tommen(8 to 13), Stafford (15), Joffrey (11 to 16), Sansa (11 to 13), Arya (9 to 11), Renly (20)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Stafford_

Stafford stood on the platform next to his father, mother, and brother waiting for the train to arrive. Everyone stared at them, knowing that his father the king had once again come to the station to say his farewells to his son for the school year. He was joined by the queen and the rest of royal guard. The constitutional monarchy was at peace during his reign, and he and his prime minister, Jon Arryn, who was not with them now, tried their best to keep the country stable. Stafford didn't concern himself with such political activities, as it wasn't a prince's role to do so. All he had focused on was his life, and his studies, which got boring at times, and most of all his favorite to do, sports and training for his sports. Everyone around them was either chatting about or talking to their parents one last time before they left the station to begin their school year at the prestigious Citadel Higher Academy.

"How long must we wait for this train?" the king stated impatiently. Stafford shrugged and his bored looking brother began to groan. Stafford, one year younger than the crown prince Joffrey, looked nothing like him. In fact, he looked a lot different from both of his siblings. Stafford, muscled, black haired, and blue eyed, differed greatly from his siblings including his brother, who all had slender, golden haired, and green eyed appearances. They both stood there in their mandatory school uniforms delivered to them a week ago by the school.

"I pray it won't be long. It's a crime to make a King wait," his father stated. Stafford looked around, he didn't see many familiar faces, but most of the people usually met each other once they got on the train.

The train took them to the Citadel Higher Learning Academy, which was an academy for the seventh through twelfth grades. Most students came from families from the country's House of Lords, which only families, who were traditionally noblemen went to. Stafford, being the king's son, was included in those who went to the academy. He liked it there, there was plenty of people there that he enjoyed the company of. He wasn't like his brother, who was the popular captain of the basketball team, but he was well known and at least liked by the school population. He was the captain of the school wrestling team last year when he was only a tenth year. He wore his bright yellow blazer, which had its edges lined with white, the standard uniform of the school for ninth and tenth years. Stafford had patch on his left sleeve, which had the state wrestling association logo in the color gold sewn on it. He also had a pin on his collar, which indicated he was top 25 in the class in grades. He didn't like studying, but he might as well do it. He wasn't like his 'perfect' brother, who has a platinum pin for being top five in the class.

"Stafford!" He heard someone call. He turned around and saw one of his best mates, Gendry. He stood there also in his yellow blazer, as he was a ninth year this year. He had remembered him in his red blazer last year, complaining about how cool his blazer looked. Now he had one of his own. Stafford could have sworn Gendry was his long lost brother, because he they looked a like. They had the same black hair, muscular build and even the blue eyes matched. Hell, he looked more like his brother than his actual brother, Joffrey.

"Hey, it's been awhile," Stafford greeted as he shook hands with his friend. They had been inseparable since they had met when he was in the eighth year still wearing his old red blazer. They had both been on the wrestling team, they both hung out a lot, and got along real well.

"Oh great, it's Stafford's low born friend," Joffrey stated. They ignored him.

"You hear about the new change they implemented?" Gendry asked. Confused, Stafford shrugged.

"What change?" Stafford asked in reply.

"You know, the co-ed dorms," Gendry replied with a hint of embarrassment. Stafford instantly remembered the letter they sent home about this decision. Stafford didn't know what to think of it. On one hand he could end up sharing a dorm with a girl, and have it be real awkward. On the other hand, he could end up sharing a dorm with a guy and have nothing different happen.

"What about them?" Stafford questioned trying to find out why Gendry seemed like he was interested in the co-ed dormitories.

"You know, I wanted to ask you about how you feel about the possibility of rooming with a girl," Gendry stated awaiting Stafford's reply. Stafford thought for a moment. He really didn't care, who he roomed with, he spent a lot of time outside the dorm doing other activities. Especially during rec time, where he could go to the athletic hall of the school campus, and do extra conditioning. And even when he was in his room, all he did there was either sleep or try to sleep.

"I don't really mind nor do I care about who I room with. It can be a boy, a girl, hell it could be both a boy and a girl at the same time," Stafford explained, "I don't spend much time in the room anyway, so I don't mind." Stafford looked around and wondered why the hell the train took so long.

Suddenly someone came up from behind him and tapped him on the elbow. Stafford turned to where he felt the shoulder and saw that it was his brother Tommen. Tommen was a lot more plump than Stafford was, shorter than Stafford was, and also took a whole lot from his mother rather than his father. Stafford knew his brother would be going to the seventh grade, as he was twelve, turning thirteen in about a month. Stafford saw that he was wearing his red blazer, plain no badges, medals, or any mark. Like a typical seventh grader, their blazers were not marked with anything. Stafford had been like that once, eager to prove himself. He remembered when Renly was still a senior, nineteen years old, and he was a twelve year old seventh year. Renly had been one of the captains of the wrestling team before he had left the year Stafford came in as a seventh year. Back when the dorms weren't co-ed and when Stafford's record barely had more wins than losses on the mats. Those days were always fun for him to look at, and they were definitely indicative of how Stafford acted to this day.

"Stafford, when will the train get here?" Tommen questioned looking up at his brother.

"Not long now, we've been standing here for hours. It's bound to show up in a few minutes," Stafford hypothesized. He sure hoped it would come in a few minutes, he wanted to get to his train compartment soon.

"Oh and did you hear, Stafford? Father was talking about how they let the Targaryen's attend this school. That's the first time they've allowed any Targaryen set foot in the country since they were exiled, father said," His brother stated. Stafford's teeth clenched at the thought of having Targaryen's come to the school after all of what they did to the kingdom. The former monarch had been assassinated by his own royal guard member, which happened to be Stafford's uncle. The family was sentenced to exile from the country and they've been exiled from the country for sixteen years now. Stafford knew of his family's history with the Targaryen's and it was not pretty. However, after a new proclamation by the academy, and after a vote by the house of Lords, the Targaryen's exile was removed, and they were allowed to return to the country. The Lord of Sunspear, and member of the House of Lords Doran Martell fostered these children, which greatly angered his father. However, even Baratheon support in the House of Lords was not enough to rally behind the surprise votes in favor for the measure by the houses in the regions of the country such as the Vale, the Reach, and even the Westerlands.

"Don't get me started on the Targaryen's. Filth like them isn't fit to walk the halls of the academy. But, there is nothing I can do about them, I'll have to deal with their presence, however, it does not mean I have to like it," Stafford stated. Tommen nodded in reply of his opinion. Gendy, Tommen, and Stafford began to swap stories about the campus to Tommen, who seemed excited to go to the school for the first time. Stafford could definitely understand his excitement, because he was in that position too. He had always wanted to go to the school ever since he was young after he had seen his uncle Renly go to the school. Every Baratheon had gone to the school, even his father the king, who used to occupy the seat for Storm's End in the house of Lords. It had been a tradition, and everyone except Joffrey seemed like they wanted to continue the tradition. Joffrey seemed to hate everything and anyone in the school, but he didn't show it. Every single girl in the school wanted Crown Prince Joffrey. And he acted so perfectly and Stafford had never received the amount of attention Joffrey got.

Suddenly, everyone grew silent and conversations around the platform ceased. Stafford had been a middle of a joke, and only noticed, because his voice became apparent in the silence. Stafford looked around to see why everyone was so silent, and he realized they were all staring at something rather some people. And the very sight of those people repulsed him as he stared at them.

With their flowing silver blond hair, and lilac purple eyes, Stafford clearly identified, who they were. Stafford's blood boiled at the sight of them for some reason. His father had always talked about all the crimes the Targaryens had done to the realm, to the royal families, and most of all their family. His father had always taught him that the Targaryen's were an arrogant family, who gave no notice or worth to the other families. He taught them they were treacherous liars, and cruel people. His father taught him to hate every single fiber in their bones, and Stafford felt that he did hate them. He saw that the tall one was clearly, who would have been the former crown prince Viserys Targaryen. He walked with the Martell retainers all high and mighty like he deserved a procession just for being at the platform. He expected that from him, he expected no better from a Targaryen nor did he want to get one. He wore a blue blazer signifying he was in either the eleventh or twelfth year, signaling his upper class status. He looked more like a twelfth year to Stafford, probably nineteen. Stafford then turned his attention to his sister, clearly the former Princess Daenerys Targaryen, who he also did not trust or like very much by the look of her. She looked like her brother, but much younger with the same look of a Targaryen in her looks. Stafford saw that she wore a yellow women's blazer, and instead of the normal dress pants she opted for the skirt alternate uniform for the women. This meant she was in Stafford's year, and there was some dread in his thoughts. She could be in his class, or worse. Gendry put a hand on his shoulder clearly sensing the tense nature Stafford had.

"Hmph! There go the heathens now. They look as treacherous as their brother and father were," Stafford heard his father Robert grunt from behind them. Stafford went back to his father and mother with Gendry and Tommen. His father was ready to burst with anger as he saw the Targaryens. But suddenly, when he looked towards his right his expression brightened up.

"Ned!" He boomed. Stafford looked over to him, and saw there were more people, four teenagers like Stafford and two children, with two adults accompanying him. Stafford knew by the name it could only be his father good friend, who helped him win the People Power Revolution that was commonly nicknamed Robert's Rebellion, Eddard Stark. People looked over to the king and they saw that the Starks. They were probably as surprised as he was that they were here, as the Starks usually went to another academy, Northern Westeros Higher Education Academy, which usually housed the important noble families in the north. The only families that didn't go there were oddly enough the Boltons, who went to Citadel. Everyone in the Baratheon family seemed to forget about the Targaryens, while they talked in the silence.

His father pulled him in for a hug, and Stafford noticed the other Stark kids. His father broke off and spoke, as what he assumed Lord's Stark's wife speak to his mother.

"There are my boys, Ned! The oldest one is Joffrey, the one with my hair is Stafford, and the small plump one is Tommen. Myrcella, over there will be going to the higher school next school year," his father introduced them as he gestured over to them.

Stafford, Tommen and Joffrey exchanged their greetings with the Stark children. Stafford turned to the tallest of the Stark children. The boy held himself up well, like a young lord. He had a strong and powerful build, not as stocky as Stafford, but a lot more than Joffrey was. He had blue eyes the color of sapphires and thick red-brown hair. With his famously beautiful mother standing next to them, he tended to favour her looks rather than Lord Eddard's in Stafford's opinion. He introduced himself as Robb Stark.

"You wrestled for Northern last year didn't you?" Stafford asked Robb.

"Yes, we were in your region last year. I was the 138, and if I recall I remember you winning the 145 regional title last year," Robb stated.

"You remember correctly, it will be nice to have you on the team this year. We hardly have any competent people in that weight anyhow," Stafford stated.

As he shifted his gaze to the right, he found himself facing the youngest Stark children, Bran and Rickon. With dark, reddish brown hair and pale greyish blue eyes, they looked like a strong mix of Lord and Lady Stark.

Bran's ungroomed and ruffled hair was covered in dust of castle stones. His knees were scraped, his palms and fingers calloused and gnarled, and Bran's gaze darted about subtly, as if surveying which tower should he climb next, as judging by his well-toned and agile build, he would've grown bored of all the others he scaled as easily as walking and breathing.

Rickon was grinning and babbling, much like Bran, filled with this youthful vigor and energy that not unlike Stafford's despite his older age.

After a friendly greetings to Bran and Rickon, he turned his attention to the second eldest Stark Boy.

This Stark was lean and slim, his pale-grey eyes greeting Stafford with a sudden shock, by virtue of how cold and oddly sad they were. He wondered why this Stark seemed so miserable. A shock of wild, curly hair fell across his shoulders, with light and freshly shaven stubble framing his long face. With a warm smile, he opened his mouth to greet him. "Hello. I don't recognize you, yet another fine man of House Sta-"

"Stafford, that boy is Lord Eddard's baseborn child. His name is Jon Snow." Robert corrected him. All baseborn children had different last names in the kingdom, it had been a custom since way back to differentiate them from the other children.

"Oh. Sorry, then. Either way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jon Snow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Stafford. I'll be seeing you around, I guess."

"He wrestles too, Stafford. He got fourth in Divisionals last year. If I recall he wanted to go 132 this year," Robb stated.

"Well, I guess Ramsay has some competition. He's been gunning for a starting spot since he came to the school," Stafford replied, mentioning Ramsay Snow, another one of the wrestlers on the team last year.

With a friendly smile, he then turned to the gorgeous young lass standing next to Jon Snow. She stood tall, slim yet curvaceous. Her face was of high cheekbones and lush, pouty lips that made Stafford struggle to cage the newfound lust and desire of his heart. He made no attempt to keep his eyes from wandering, as her innocent yet stunning ice-blue eyes pinned them in place like a quarrel into a man's bowels. She had a certain grace and magnetism to her as well, he realized, as he found himself leaning toward her like she was the heart of his world. Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders like waterfalls of molten red-gold, kissed by the fire of the brightest stars.

"And you must be Sansa. Well I guess they weren't lying when they told me you were beautiful," Stafford complemented.

"Thank you, Prince Stafford you are very kind," Sansa stated hiding what looked like a blush to Stafford. He wondered whether she thought he is just flattering her, but he meant his words. Next to her there was another girl, who had been rolling her eyes as Stafford had complemented Sansa.

She was of shorter stature than her and definitely looked a little younger. Arya Stark was skinnier and leaner than her sister, her shuffling hands calloused and clenched in had a long face, not too long, but definitely much longer than her sisters. Arya Stark had storm-grey eyes. These piercing, massive and utterly visceral eyes shone through her face that was curtained by dark brown hair, wild and untamed. Arya held a less graceful air, more supercharged and ready to strike like arcs of fire from the heavens, yet had a no less calm and stoic demeanor. She introduced herself as Arya Stark, to which Stafford was not surprised.

"You kind of remind me of me. We both look like our fathers, when our siblings look like our mothers. You don't look to bad yourself, my lady," Stafford stated.

"What?" Arya asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What I'm saying is your, um...let's say also quite pretty," Stafford manage to stammer. Her brothers laughed and Stafford completely flustered looked for an excuse to come to excuse himself from an awkward conversation.

Suddenly, they heard engines, and the train began to chug its way into the station. Finally, that was a great excuse indeed.

The conversations between the Starks and Baratheons had stopped and they began to separate and talk amongst each other. Conversations erupted as everyone said their goodbyes as the train had come to a complete halt. Gendry, knowing his guardian had left by now stayed with Stafford.

First he said his goodbye to his mother. His mother hugged him and gave him a kiss on the forehead like he was a child.

"You take care of yourself and your little brother. We'll be here when you get back," She stated, to which Stafford responded with a nod after a little protest about being treated like a child. He then turned to his father, who looked like he was glad he wouldn't have to stand and wait for much longer.

"You do our family honor in that school, you hear my boy. And don't let me hear about you getting friendly with the Targaryens or there will be trouble," King Robert stated.

"Don't count on it, I hate the filth as much as you," Stafford stated.

"That's my boy, now go. We'll be there for yours and Joffrey's matches anyway, so you'll see us sooner than you think," After a bit more goodbyes from his parents, Stafford took a deep breath and began to approach the main platform for those riding the train.

"All aboard!" The conductor exclaimed in typical fashion. Everyone began to shuffle their way on the train cars. Stafford and Gendry entered the train together, ready to face the school year ahead.

* * *

Stafford sat next across from Gendry in their train compartment they always sat at in transit to the academy. The academy had it's own compass and was located in a relatively artificial island. They would go across some countryside and then cross about a couple minutes of train bridge and reach the academy. Stafford had put his two suitcases containing his basic personal items above them, and Gendry had his one suitcase on the floor near him. They were talking about what was going to happen at the school once they got there.

"I just can't wait to find out who my roommate is, and what the middle classman dorm looks like," Gendry stated.

"Still at it with co-ed dorms again I see?" Stafford asserted.

Suddenly, their compartment opened and saw that there were three people, Jon Snow, Robb Stark and another boy, who wore a blue blazer. He recognized him as Theon Greyjoy, who he only recognized, because he was on the wrestling team last year. He was decent, but he was nowhere near Captain status. He was lean, dark, and to an extent handsome.

"What are you doing here, Greyjoy?" Stafford asked him.

"Well if it isn't Captain Stafford. We thought this compartment was empty, but I guess not. Can you imagine how many new students we've gotten?" Theon replied amused. He seemed like he was amused with everything. He even called him by his nickname that people called him on the wrestling team last year. He had been the youngest captain on the team, only being a ninth year. The coach had called him Captain Stafford from then on, after he had reached the national championship last year and placed third overall. He had been the pride of the team and his father had been proud of his accomplishments. It wasn't like Joffrey, though, he led the team to a state championship in basketball, and all the people in the school loved him. Everyone went to the basketball teams games, and they even had cheerleaders go to them. Stafford's wrestling team was only watched by the friends and family of the team. The only reason the team even filled up the gym was because the meets usually had ten different teams competing in one gym. They had to fill it with mats mostly.

"I'm excited about some, already started to despise others," Stafford stated folding his hands on the table in the train compartment.

"I'm glad my best mate Robb is here. Mind if we sit here?" Theon asked.

"Not at all," Stafford replied as Theon sat with him, while the Robb Stark and Jon Snow crowded in the seat Gendry was sitting in. They began talking about what the school year would hold for all of them as the train passed the countryside. Stafford checked the watch every now and then and saw that it was dusk. He stared out the window for a bit as they continued the conversation. Stafford knew it wouldn't be long till they arrived at the school. He couldn't wait for the moment they went to the school.

Suddenly the conversation shifted to something else, and Theon seemed to enjoy this conversation the most.

"Alright, with all the new influx of people in the school, there has to be a conversation about who the baddest girl in school is now," Theon began with a jest, "Stafford, here has been single for the longest on the wrestling team, he says he waiting for the right one. What better time there is now that new people have come." Gendry suddenly got all stern like he wanted to hide something.

"Hah, very funny. Well, if we're gonna be talking about this during the train ride, we gotta find out what everyone's into. Gendry, how about you start us off," Stafford suggested.

"No, you start!" Gendry tried to divert attention from himself as he adjusted his jacket.

"Well, after our conversation before the train came I'd say Stafford's gunning for my two sisters. He called them both pretty, and no one's ever called Arya that wasn't my father or mother," Robb stated. Stafford suddenly went all red and all the boys in the compartment laughed at his expense.

"No, Robb, he's clearly into forbidden love. He clearly wants the Targaryen girl," Theon joked, "She's not that bad if I don't say so myself, and clearly by Stafford's standards it's too good to be true." Stafford became even more flustered, while the boys continued to laugh.

"Not with that Targaryen she-devil. Would probably try to devour my face if I got close," Stafford stammered still flustered.

"I bet you would like that," Theon stated. Everyone continued poke fun at Stafford's taste in girls, and finally it died down after Stafford looked like he was about have a mental breakdown in the train compartment. Stafford looked everyone dead in the eye and it looked like he was about to showcase his skill in ankle picks on Theon.

"Okay, now that we've had our fun with Stafford, let's ask Gendry," Theon quieted everyone down.

"You go before me, Then I need to gather my thoughts," Gendry stated clearly trying to avoid it.

"Gladly, I love to talk about this subject anyway. I'd figure if we looked at who just enrolled, Sansa could be an excellent candidate for it," Theon explained.

"Sure, we all know you like young girls, Theon. Remember the incident with Shireen last year?" Stafford interrupted as Theon got flustered all of a sudden. Gendry burst out laughing. Robb and Jon looked at each other confused.

"What incident, and are you talking about Shireen Baratheon?" Robb asked.

"Yes, we are indeed talking about my cousin, Shireen. Well apparently, someone caught Theon and Shireen getting a little too close to each other last year after the divisional wrestling meet. This was kind of weird, because Shireen was only eleven when this happened, and she was only a seventh year, while gold old Theon here was an tenth year, almost an upper classman and was quite a bit older than her," Stafford explained to Robb. Robb turned to Theon. Theon looked like he was about to burst with embarrassment.

"Wait, those were rumors. And the one who's been spreading them is Ramsay. Anyway, if we look at everything else, Margaery seems pretty good, and even my own sister Asha could compete for it, heaven forbid I try to go for my own sister. That's just wrong, so I might not get as much appeal from her as the other guys at school," Theon managed to continue. Robb and Jon began to whisper to each other, which seemed to irritate Theon.

Suddenly, the countryside disappeared giving way to the ocean. Stafford knew they were only about fifteen minutes away from the school now. Theon looked out and a little relieved, and turned to Gendry.

"So what do you th-" suddenly the door opened. It revealed someone, who Stafford clearly recognized, it was Theon's older sister Asha.

"Theon, you better get your stuff ready, we'll be there in a few minutes. If you don't want to have to go through to the sudden influx of people wanting to get out of the train, you better hurry up," she stated. She lean and longlegged, and she had her hair cut short. She wore the blue women's blazer and traditional dress pants. It had the roman numeral for twelve upper left chest, signifying her status as a twelfth year.

"Come on, I'm talking to-" He got cut off as he was forced to his feat by his sister. Stafford and Gendry began to giggle a bit. Theon broke the grab off and quickly began to gather his things. Robb and Jon started to do the same thing. Stafford decided it was a good idea to grab his suitcase together, and get to the near front, before they had to go through the traffic of the sudden influx of people.

Stafford looked out the window, and saw it. It was the giant school buildings, made of the the traditional stone on the exterior. It had been there since the renaissance, as the first ever higher education building in the country for nobility. The stone exterior was just a facade now however, as they had built steel framing to support it. They stood tall, and had that refined look about it. There were there were two school buildings facing each other to accommodate the size of the student population. Those school buildings were only part of the school's campus, as they had separate areas for student residential area and other districts within the school the boarding school it's own little town. Stafford took a deep breath and got up from where he was sitting and signaled Gendry to do the same. He did and they all went out of the train compartment together.

* * *

They had reached the station as the train pulled in, got out of the train, and immediately followed some of the staff as they led them to the main campus building. When they got there, Stafford and the group immediately knew where they would be going. They would get their dorm assignments, and they would turn in for the night, as it was getting late. Stafford knew there was a school assembly tomorrow first thing in the morning to signal the first day of classes. They would receive their room assignments. They would receive a schedule for their classes, the room number they would be in, and their room key. All of the other items that wouldn't fit the carry on suitcases that they wanted to bring to the school had been delivered to the room already.

Stafford and Gendry got their stuff from the main office after waiting on an even longer line in the main school building. This was the busiest it got in the main office, as there were simply desks dedicated to giving out schedules and room keys. Stafford got his schedule and room key and Gendry did so to and they journeyed to the residential area, which was only a slight walk from the already fenced in and gated school area. The boarding school allowed for much freedoms, but it had to be within limits.

Stafford and Gendry got to the ninth and tenth year dormitories. The dormitory was larger than the lower classman dormitory, but it wasn't as grand as the upperclassmen dorms. As soon as they entered the dormitory, they had entered the commons. There were various forms of entertainment in the commons, a tv set up, pool tables, some game console set ups, and even a kitchen for those who liked cooking. Stafford passed by the commons, which had some people in it, including Robb and Theon. Stafford would have loved to chat with them, but he was so tired from the journey.

Stafford took the elevator up to where his room was Room 198. One of the rooms on the top of the dormitory. Stafford knew the various floors of it well. There was a recreational swimming pool, and even bowling area for middle classmen. Stafford liked the cafeteria food here too, he couldn't believe how much more amenities there were here than the underclassmen dorms.

Stafford and Gendry separated as Gendry's room was in Room 100, so he was on a completely different floor. Stafford got to the front of his door, 198 and entered. The dorm room had two bunk beds in it with two desks. The dorm room also had a restroom, but this time instead of the normal men's restroom signal, it had a multi-gender restroom. He saw that the rest of his stuff had come up. There was his guitar and the rest of his stuff in boxes pushed up in the corner with the name "STAFFORD" written in permanent marker. There were other boxes pushed up against a desk, and the name was blocked for some reason. Stafford didn't mind, but he knew one thing, his roommate was a girl. He was clearly one of the new situations, because of the new co-ed dorm situation. He threw his suitcase in the next to his bed and quickly pulled out his smartphone. Stafford hadn't used it for a while now. He went to his music player and selected a song. It just happened to be a Jason Aldean song, as Stafford loved that kind of country music. He loved all types of country, but disliked so-called emotive "punk" rock songs.

He lay on his bed for a while listening to song after song. He wondered where his roommate was, and who it was. Stafford not wanting to be nosy, but wanting to find out who his roommate was, went to the boxes that didn't belong to him. He searched for a name to find out who it was.

Soon enough he found one. "Daenerys Targaryen" was written in black marker on one of the boxes.


End file.
